


Summer camp and baby blues

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic loss of virginity discription, Oral Sex, Sadalia looses her virginity, barley gets ant bites and sunburn blisters, everyone goes camping at the lake, ian get sunburned and covered in poision ivy rash, sadalia and Ian want to get married when they turn 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ian and sadalia turn 17 this month. For one of their gifts laurle takes them camping at their cabins she owns at the lake. Everyone has a great time and enjoys themselves. Ian and sadalia have a wonderful birthday and enjoyed their gifts. Ian gets poison ivy rash and a bad sunburn and barley gets ant bites and a sunburn so bad it blistered and both sadalia and laurel take care wish they had sunscreen.Ian and sadalia get engaged and ian gets her a engagement/ promise ring.Ian promised sadalia that he would give her a baby and takes her virginity. ( SEXUALY EXPLISIT CONTENT)
Relationships: Sadalia Brushthorn & Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Summer camp and baby blues

**Author's Note:**

> here is book 3! Please be warned there is a short sexual scene in here and it is explicit. It goes into detail and if you dont like it, dont read it.

Months passed. Ian and Sadalia’s love for each other grew stronger and stronger each day.

Laurel became quite atatched to Sadalia and Barley could officaly say without a doubt that Sadalia was like a little sister to him, definately part of the family.

Ian, on the other hand, could safely say that he knew Sadalia like the back of his hand. He had her wrapped around his little finger for sure; His pride and joy.

Barley and Ian spent more time together, wonderful brotherly bonding time and Sadalia spent lots of time with Corey and Laurel, doing girl things like usual.

Fun times would be just around the corner and everyone was excited.

It was offically summer; June to be exact and both Ian and Sadalia would be turning 17 this month; something that they had been looking forward to for a while now.

And for one of their birthday gifts, Laurel was taking everyone to the lake to spend a week camping to a special place that they went every year to as a tradition.

Before Ian and Barley’s father, Wilden, had passed away, he bought 3 cabins in a secluded part of the lake. Every year, Wilden would take his family to the lake for a week to go camping and do fun family things together. However, when he passed away, the yearly camping trips ended for a while.

And just recently a few years back, they were picked up again. It was just Laurel and her two boys, Barley and Ian.

Everyone got their own cabin, something Wilden has originally planned for it to be.

Last year was painfully boring for Ian on the camping trip.

He got a major sunburn and almost drowned in the lake when the fishing boat tipped over and he was too tired to remember how to swim back to shore.

Man did that sunburn hurt like crazy!

It peeled for a week straight, horrible peeling; making Ian feel like he was a strange reptile of sorts that was shedding its dead skin.

This year however, Sadalia would be joining them and that would make the trip alot better for Ian.

Sadalia asked if she could go to the camping trip and Laurel told her to quit being silly, that she was part of the family as she was dating Ian, so she could totally go.

Sadalia jumped for joy. She jumped even higher when she found out that she would be sharing a cabin with Ian.

“A whole week in a cabin by ourselves?” Sadalia asked Ian excitedly. She couldn’t believe her ears when she heard that. She was so happy.

“Of course babe. I wouldnt have it any other way. Happy birthday early.” Ian said, kissing Sadalia on the lips gently.

“So this camping trip is part of our birthday gift then?” Sadalia asked Ian who nodded.”I thought that since our birthdays were so close together, we just celebrate our birthdays together.” Ian said smiling.

“That is an awesome idea. I like that.” Sadalia said excitedly.

Sadalia sat down on the edge of Ian’s bed and ran her fingers through her long braids. She fell backwards on the bed and then sighed happily.

Ian sat next to her on the bed and smiled.

He looked at Sadalia straight in the eyes and Sadalia did the same back.

“Babe, you know we have been together for 5 months now right? And do you also remember how I told you how much you meant to me and how much my feelings for you have gotten stronger everyday?”

“Yes I remember, why you ask?” Sadalia said.

Ian wrapped his arms around Sadalia and then said, “ I have been waiting for the right time to tell you this, I wanted to make sure that we both felt the same way for each other a few months down the line and we still do. Sadalia, I love you with all my heart, might mind and strength and every ounce of my very being. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know the timing is kind of off and the atomosphere isnt romantic, but I really want to tell you something and give you this. I love you so much Sadalia.”

Ian stood up and them reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pale pink heart box.

He bent down and then said the magic words that would shape their lives forever.

“Sadalia, I know that we havent been dating for a while but I hope that the fact that we have been friends for a long time now has made up for it. I want to tell you that I love you with all my heart. I know that we are still young and alot of people are going to get upset with the fact that I am going to do this at such a young age, but I don’t care. Sadalia, will you marry me?”

Ian opened the box up to show the small silver ring that had daisies on it, Sadalia’s favourite flower.

He pulled the ring out and then put it on Sadalia’s finger.

“It is a promise ring. This ring signifies that you will promise to keep yourself for me and only me until we get married when we turn 18 next year.”

Sadalia sat in shock, covering her mouth with her hands as she started to cry tears of happiness.

She gave Ian a great big hug and then said, “Yes, yes I will marry you and I promise to keep myself for you and only you until we get married next year.”

Suddenly, Laurel came walking past the open door. She saw what was going on and gasped for joy.

“I am so happy for you two. Yall deserve that, yall really do.”

Ian turned around to see his mom grinning from ear to ear.

He smiled and then said thank you.

Laurel smiled and then said, “I came to ask you two if yall had started to pack for the camping trip tomorrow.”

“It is tomorrow?” Ian and Sadalia said together.

“Yes it is . Isnt is so cool how time flies by so fast?” Laurel said.

“Barley and I are finished packing. We are just waiting on you guys to finish so we can load Barley’s van.”

Ian looked at Sadalia and then said, “Babe, we should really start packing before it gets too late and we don’t have time to do it.”

Sadalia smiled and nodded in agreement. She stood up and then walked over towards the closet and grabbed Ian’s suitcase out of the top shelf.

Laurel asked her if she had a suitcase and she shook her head no.

“Barley, can Sadalia borrow your old suitcase? She doesnt have one and she needs to pack.”

Barley got up, got his old used suitcase from the closet and then walked out into the hall and handed it to his mom.

The suitcase was well worn and old but it was still usable

Laurel handed the suitcase to Sadalia who smiled and said thank you as she took it and began to pack her things.

She took some clothes that would last her for a week, some sandals and some toiletries.

“If you don’t have a swimsuit, don’t worry.” Laurel said, still standing in the doorway.

“I don’t have a swimsuit either. I just wear what I have on. I always have.”

Sadalia finished packing the suitcase and then sat down on the edge of the bed and let her legs hang off the side.

“It was nice of your bother Barley to let me borrow his old suitcase.”

“Yeah, it was.” Ian said.

“Barley can be nice if he wants to be. Other times he can be a total pain in the ass.”

“Hey I heard that.” Barley said as he made his way into Ian’s room with a smug look on his face.

Barley saw the ring on Sadalia’s finger and then gave a shocked look.

“Oh wow, are yall actually going to get married? When will that be.”

“Next year when we turn 18, little bit after probably.” Ian said as he put his suitcase down beside Sadalia’s beside the bed and then slumped down in a chair next to his desk and sighed.

“Wow, I am shocked. Am I going to be your best man?” Barley asked.

“Duh, of course Barely. Your silly.” Ian said.

Sadalia laughed.

“Ok good, whew. I was worried there for a second. Your welcome about the suitcase btw Sadalia.”  
Sadalia smiled and then nodded her head.

“Finally finished packing huh?” Barley asked Ian who nodded and then sighed. “Finally. Say, what time are we going to be heading out tomorrow? Mom told me that we are going to be taking your van because we can haul alot of stuff into it.”

“930. We are going to eat breakfast before we hit the road. The lake is too far away to not do so beforehand. Noone wants to hear my stomach rumble the whole way up.” Barley said, laughing.

“Haha, you are funny.” Sadalia said

Barley shrugged his shoulders and then said that he was just telling the truth.

“Honest Abe speaks again huh, right Barley?” Ian blurted out; standing up to fix his shorts that were twisted when he sat down.

“Hahaha, laugh it up young brother. My jokes are quite funny.”

“Compared to whose, Colt?” Ian boomed.

“Who is Colt?” Sadalia asked Ian who said, “Mom’s ex boyfriend. He is a cop.”

“An asshole cop at that. Mom caught him cheating on her a month before they split up. He told her that he would never do it again, but the graphic texts and mom’s missing rent money was proof enough that he was just blowing wind up her skirt.Those texts though, dang. Enough to turn anyone on, I am just saying.” Barley said.

“BARLEY?! Don’t ever talk like that around Sadalia again, did I make myself clear? She doesnt need to know about your privates and how they work. We all know you cant control your fuckin hormones you damn nympho.” Ian boomed, mad now.

Barley scrunches his brows together, angry as all get out.

“Well screw you too then Ian. Don’t talk to me the entire trip.”

“Maybe it is best that I ignore you. Unless that is you want your face punched in cuz if you act like you did again I will do it. I don’t care who you are.” Ian said as he balled up his fists, trying not to bust his hand through a wall.

Barley stormed out of the room and then went to his room. He slambed the door behind him and then blaired his metal music so noone could hear him punch a wall and cuss.

Sadalia took a step back.

“I didn’t mean to make yall argue. I am sorry.”

“Baby, no. Don’t apologize for my brother’s behaviour. He did that on purpose just to get a rise out of me and it worked too. He almost got his face punched in.”

“To be honest with you Ian, I really don’t care about his sexual life or anything like that. You didn’t have to argue with him. Now he is going to ruin the whole trip for us with his bad mood and behaviors.” Sadalia said.

“No he wont. I will tell mom and she will put a stop to it. He may not listen to me but he sure as hell will listen to mom. If he doesnt want to change his ways, she will make him stay in his van the entire trip just mark my words. He disrespected you and that wasn’t right. It wont happen again without a fight.” Ian said, entering into protective mode, something Sadalia had never seen him in before.

Ian held Sadalia tightly in his strong arms and then kissed her. He squeezed her arms tightly but not so tight as to leave marks or bruises.He looked into her eyes and it was almost like he entered a trance mode that he couldn’t snap out of.

“MY BABY, MY BABY. BARLEY DOESNT HAVE A RIGHT TO DO WHAT HE DID TO YOU. YOU HEAR?! YOU ARE MINE! I PUT A PROMISE RING ON YOUR FINGER AND I WILL BE DAMNED IF HE TRIES TO FUCK WITH OUR RELATIONSHIP.YOU ARE MINE AND ALWAYS WILL BE.”

Sadalia burried her face into Ian’s chest. Ian wrapped his arms around her and it was at that moment, Sadalia never felt so safe. She felt as though noone could ever hurt or touch her.

And she was right!

The next day came quick. Laurel spoke with Barley about the whole ‘don’t talk about any body parts of his around Sadalia’ talk and it ended with Barley getting pissed off, saying a few curse words and him being forced to stay in his van the entire trip as punishment.

He wasn’t happy about that as he had plans at the camping trip. He wanted to go fishing, hiking and riding in the fishing boat drinking a beer, but now all he was going to get to do is surf his phone and sit behind the steering wheel.

Ian didn’t feel one bit sorry about what he said.

Sure, Barley was his brother but he didn’t have to mistreat his girl like that. Family wouldnt do something like that.

He was doing his job as a man to protect his woman. He didn’t see anything wrong.

The 1.5 hour trip was a long and boring one.

Barley’s sulking made the ride have a very uneasy feeling to it.

Ian and Sadalia cuddled up next to each other and watched the entire first movie of Twilight during the ride up to the lake and Laurel talked to her new boyfriend, Tom, the fellow that she had met months ago at the bowling alley.

Once they got to the cabins, Laurel got out, opened the back doors to the van, grabbed her suitcase and then let Ian and Sadalia grab their suitcases before giving Barley the ‘you should have kept your mouth shut’ look before closing the doors behind her.

The long 7 day trip for Barley in the van began now and he wasn’t happy at all. He put on his headphones, turned on some music and then curled up into a ball in the back end of the van and sulked.

In the meantime, Laurel was showing Sadalia around the lake. When they got to the cabins, Laurel handed Ian the key to thier cabin and then said, “Well you guys this is your cabin. Ian, you show Sadalia around the cabin. Yall have fun. Get into something cool and then meet me out by the van. We are going to go get something to eat. Barley’s sulking made it to where we were cheated out of breakfast.”

Ian nodded and then unlocked the cabin door.

The cabin was small but it was comfy.

It had everything a normal house would like a kitchen, bathroom and bedroom. It just didn’t have a living room big enough to call home about.

Ian put his suitcase down on the queen sized bed and then Sadalia jumped onto the bed, cuddling up into the oversized fluffy pillows.

“Oh this mattress is so comfortable and the pillows are o heavenly.” Sadalia said, feeling like she was on cloud 9.

Ian agreed that the bed was comfortable but to make sure not to leave Laurel waiting for too long. “Go ahead and get dressed into something cooler babe. Everyone is hungry and wants to eat.”

Sadalia smiled and then swung her suitcase onto the bed and pulled out a tank top, shorts and some sandals.

She quickly got dressed, knowing full well that Ian was watching her and that he was!

Ian said nothing but watched Sadalia change intently, noticing how the thin material of the tank top hung gracefully on her curves and the shorts fit her perfectly and accentuated her hips and legs just right.

Everything about her was so beautiful. Ian felt so lucky to have Sadalia.

Ian opened the door for Sadalia and then she smiled and said thank you.

They met Laurel outside by the van. When they got there, Laurel was all ready inside the van, talking to Barley who sat in the drivers seat hunched over and headphones on. He acted like he was frustrated and didn’t want to talk to anyone.

Ian and Sadalia jumped into the back of the van and then Barley drove to a little cafe about a mile away and everyone had breakfast.

After they ate, they went to the store to pick up a few necessities and then headed back to the lake.

Once they got back, Laurel gave Barley a what the hell is wrong with you look and Barley turned to face the other way.

“ You got yourself into this mess, Barley. You shouldnt have been talking about your sexual life. You know how Ian feels about you talking like that around Sadalia. If it was just him, he would have blown it off, but this is his girl we are talking about.Common Barley, use your head and not anything else.”

Barley sighed and then said, “I never wanted to have sex or planned on talking bad towards anyone, exspecially Sadalia. She is like a little sister to me. Ian is so lucky to have such a pretty girl like her. They belong together. I was just stating a point and I wasn’t aiming it at anyone, just speaking. I didn’t know Ian would be butthurt about it and take it as I wanted to get in bed with Sadalia and flirt with her.”

“You need to talk to Ian about that Barley. Ian takes alot of things seriously lately. He is very protective of Sadalia as you probably well noticed. He loves her with his whole heart and would take a bullet for her. He told me last night that he coudlnt believe that you would go so far as to stoop down low enough to disrespect his girl. You always told him growing up that you would never do anything to disrespect him or hurt him because he didn’t want to see you sad and upset. He said then you turned around and broke your promise to him by disrespecting him by disrespecting Sadalia.”

Ian overheard everything that was being said and walked over towards the van. He put his hand on his hip and then said, “Barley, so you are telling me that you stood there talking sexual and meant nothing by it? If you didn’t want to have sex or try to flirt with Sadalia then why did you talk the way you did? You know how I feel about that. Mom was right, if it were just me guy to guy, then I wouldnt have had a issue with it. I have learned to blow it off and let it go in one ear and out the other. But this is my girl we are talking about.”

“Ian I swear I don’t want to do anything with Sadalia. She is your girl. Yall are perfect for each other and are meant to be together and I wouldnt do anything that would ruin that for yall. You know me, I am brash and t-alk rude sometimes. You would know if I meant something bad.In this case, I meant nothing by it.”Barley said, folding his arms and looking straight at Ian.

Ian scratched his head and then sighed. He looked at his mom and then back at Barley and then said, “Look. I just want to have a good time at the lake. This is one of Mom’s gifts to me and Sadalia. I want everyone to get along and have a good time. I{f you promise me that you wont talk about or even elude to anything lewd or provocative, at least around Sadalia, then you can come out and stay in your cabin. If not you are stuck here in your van and then when you get home you can pack your shit and live with Jason.”

Jason is one of Barley’s best friends from high school. They talk from time to time. Jason has grown up now and has a family of his own but doesnt mind helping Barley out in a pinch.

Barley nodded and then said, I promise I will be good around Sadalia, but I am not going to make any promises about wether or not I am going to be nice around you or anyone else.”

“All I ask is that you do that for me. I could care a less what you say to me, we both know in our brother brother bonding guy time we both have mouths like those of drunken sailors.Even Mom knows this.”

Laurel shook her head and sighed and then said, “Oh yes. I learned the meaning to alot of words I didn’t even know existed and other words I didn’t want to know the meaning to.”

Ian and Barley laughed together, knowing exactly what Laurel was refering to.

Ian patted Barley on the back and then said, “Get your shit and take it to your cabin and then get something cooler on. We are going to hike in a little bit.”

Barley smiled and then jumped out of the van. He grabbed his suitcase and then took it to his cabin where he threw it on his bed and got changed into something cooler.

A pair of sandals , tattered black shirt and camo shorts were his go to.

Soon, everyone was outside and enjoying the fresh air. Most of the day was spent hiking, roasting marshmallows with pointy sticks, poking each other with pointy sticks, bird watching and fishing.

Sadalia never went fishing before so Laurel and Ian taught her how to do it. Barley’s fat ass wouldnt fit in the boat while Ian, Sadalia and Laurel were in it so he sat on the grass and drank a beer and watched them.

Luckily the boat didn’t tip over!

The day went by quickly. The hike was a blast. Everyone except for Ian got lost, and that was because of the fact that Ian forgot to put a marker on the beginning of the trail and got sidetracked.

However, they made it back because Barley tracked down Ian’s phone with gps.

Everyone got sunburned except for Laurel, who carried an umbrella with her.

On the way back, Ian got a poison ivy rash real bad on his legs and Sadalia got bitten by a few ants.

“I knew that this would happen to me. It always does.It is inevitable. I always get sunburned and have a horrible skin peeling for a whole week. If nothing makes me feel more like a snake shedding its dead skin it would be then.” Ian said, tired of getting sun burnt.

Barley got so badly sunburnt that he blistered all over his side and back.

“I think we should have brought sunscreen with us you guys.” Laurel said, feeling bad that she didn’t bring sunscreen with her and noticing how badly everyone got burned.

Everyone agreed and tried to sit in the shade. Everyone wished at that point they had calamine lotion.

Laurel motioned for Barley to help her go get the campfire supplies out of the back of the van.

Barley followed her and then helped her carry back the 2 heavy boxes and put them down on the ground next to a tree overlooking the lake.

By this time, it was around 600. Barley helped Laurel set the campfire up and get the marshmallows ready. Ian and Sadalia ate all their chocolate for smores so they only had dry graham crackers and marshmallows.

Everyone had smores and then went to help cook the fish that they caught earlier in Laurel’s cabin.

When they got to the cabin, Sadalia noticed that there was a couch in Laurel’s cabin.

“You have a couch in your cabin.” Sadalia said.

“My cabin is bigger than yalls is. It was suppsoed to be that way.” Laurel said prepping the fish for the oven.

Barley helped Laurel put the fish in the oven and then he went back to his cabin to sit down.

Sadalia and Ian both sat down on the edge of Laurel’s king sized bed and then Laurel sat down on a chair infront of them.

“So how are yall liking it here so far?” Laurel said happily.

“We love it. The cabin is so comfy and the view is amazing.” Sadalia said in a dreamy tone of voice.

“In 2 days it will be Ian’s 17th birthday. We are going to celebrate both of yalls birthday together. We will buy a cake and get the gifts out of the back of the van that are in that big black box. I brought them with us.”

“I wondered what that big black box had in it.” Ian said surprised.

“It wont be much, but I am sure that you two will like it just the same.” Laurel said.

“Oh I know we will. Thank you so much mom.” Ian said giving Laurel a hug.

Sadalia gave Laurel a hug as well.

Laurel smiled and then said, “So tell me more about this wedding ordeal. I am so happy for you two.”

“I proposed to Sadalia yesterday. Well it really wasn’t proposing all that much but it was a promise we make each other that we would save ourselves for each other before we got married next year. I knew that we are young right now but I already knew that I wanted to get married to Sadalia and have a family with her.”

Laurel beamed ear to ear when Ian said he wanted to start a family.

“Do yall want a child or two?”

Ian looked at Sadalia and then looked at Laurel and then said, “Yes. We are going to wait and try in October.”

“Why did you pick that month. Does it have a special meaning to it?” Laurel asked Ian who said, “So that way if and when she does get pregnant in October, we will be 18 when the baby is born 9 months later.

“Smart thinking you guys. It sounds like yall allready have things planned out.”

“We want to be adults out of school when the baby gets here so we can make the baby our main focus, not homework.” Ian and Sadalia said together.

“That is so smart of you guys. That is using your noggins!” Laurel said, happily.

Ian nodded. “Shortly after the baby gets here, we want to get married. We would have planned to get married before the baby is born but Sadalia said she didn’t want her wedding photos to be of her in a tacky oversized wedding dress and a pregnant belly.”

“I can help yall plan for the wedding and pick out the dress. I think it would be a good idea for Sadalia to have the baby and then try dresses because her body will change after she gives birth. Things will work out you guys, don’t worry.”

Ian and Sadalia smiled an then gave Laurel another hug.

Things were looking up for everything and Ian and Sadalia couldn’t wait for this exciting journey to begin.

Soon, the fish was ready and everyone flocked to the pic nick table outside to eat.

Barley smelled the food from his cabin and came outside to sit with them.

Everyone talked about Ian and Sadalia’s birthday party in 2 days while they ate. Everyone enjoyed dinner and then Laurel asked everyone to help clean up as it was getting late and almost time to go to bed.

Ian, Barley and Sadalia helped clean up and then everyone went to their own cabins and got ready for the night.

Ian and Sadalia took a shower and then slipped on some underwear before grabbing the TV remote and crawling under the covers in their queen sized bed.

Sadalia cuddled up next to Ian and burried her face into his chest.

“I love you babe.” Ian said, rubbing Sadalia on the back.

Sadalia looked up at Ian and then said, “I love you too. I cant wait till October.”

“Me too babe. You do know that having a baby will be a big responsibility right?”

“But your mom can help us out right?” Sadalia said smiling.

“Yes.She would definately be able to help us out if we needed it. This will be a huge change but that is ok. A great adventure, right?”

Sadalia smiled and nodded her head.

The 2 teens soon fell asleep watching Family Guy on tv.

The next 6 days went by super fast. Everyone had a blast.Barley kept grimmacing because of his sunburn, Ian’s poison ivy was a bitch to keep under control and Sadalia felt bad because everyone was suffering and noone brought sunscreen.

Hiking was a blast as well. Besides Ian getting temporarily lost, everyone had a fun time.

Lots of marshmallows were roasted and smores were made. A 20 pack of beer was drinken and everyone had a wild blast.

Ian and Sadalia blew out the candles on the cake that they shared and rang in their 17th birthday together.

Ian got a new backpack, an electric scooter and new sneakers.

Sadalia got some pretty jewelry, a pink fuzzy blanket and a writing tablet as she had expressed an interest in wanting to keep a journal.

Everyone loved their gifts and Ian along with Sadalia gave Laurel lots of hugs and thank yous.

The next day, everyone packed up and went home.They ate dinner at a restaurant for one of Ian and Sadalia’s birthday gifts and then went home.

Once they got home, everyone unpacked their suitcases and Laurel washed all the clothes. Barley wrapped the fish in foil and put them in the deep freeze to be cooked later.

Ian couldn’t count how many bottles of calomine lotion he went through to try and control the pain and itching.

Sadalia felt so sorry for him.

The next few days were hell for Barley as his skin severely hurt as blisters popped every time he would lay down or take a shower.

Screams of pain would be heard day and night throughout the house. Everyone wished that they would heal so they could get some rest.

Things were normal in the house once again and Ian wanted to keep it that way.

Months passed.

Ian and Sadalia got closer than ever. Their emotional bond was so tight that nothing could break it. They also knew what was ahead waiting for them.

They were nervous, not scared. They knew things would work out. It just had to.

Soon, October came flying by.

Halloween decorations covered people’s doors and the lawns were decorated.

Witches, goblins and retarted-looking ghosts with silly witch hats were commonplace and everyone everywhere were eagerly preparing for the young trick or treaters to arrive on the 31st. But Ian and Sadalia were preparing for something else besides halloween.

It was October 15th.

Exactly 5 months since both Ian and Sadalia turned 17.

The house was quiet.

Laurel was hanging out with Corey and wouldnt be back till late that night as she normally was when she hung out with Corey.

Barley was hanging out with Jason and his wife and children and who knew when he would be back home. That meant that Ian and Sadalia had the house to themselves.

Sadalia walked into the kitchen and decided to make herself a snack as she was hungry.

“I’ll be upstairs if you need me babe. I need to do a few things.” Ian gave Sadalia a kiss on the lips and then skipped up the stairs.

He neatly made the bed and then went to the bathroom. He grabbed some candles from his moms room and then placed them in different areas of the bathroom. He took off his shirt and threw it into a clothes basket in his room. He filled the tub up with bubble bath from his moms room and then ran the water and made sure that it was warm and comfortable. He turned off the bathroom light and then lit the candles and just in time too as he could hear Sadalia coming into the room.

She saw the bed neatly made and then wondered where Ian was so she could tell him the room looked nice.

She walked into the bathroom, thinking Ian might had needed to go to the bathroom or take a shower.

When she got there, the lights were off and the only lights on were the candles illuminating the room.

Sadalia gasped in happiness.She had only ever seen this kind of stuff in fairy tales and romance movies. It was something that she only dreamt about. She never thought it would ever happen to her.It was so incredibly romantic and she loved it!

“Oh babe, did you do this for me? How sweet. I didn’t even expect it. What is the occasion?” Sadalia said happily.

Ian stood up and then walked over towards Sadalia, who stood in the doorway.

The shirtless teen kissed her gently on the lips as he slowly started to undress her.

“With or without clothes, you are so beautiful, baby. I am so lucky to have you.”

Sadalia blushed, her face feeling like it was on fire with how much she was blushing.

Ian got Sadalia undressed and helped her into the tub.

He afterwards got undressed and followed her into the tub.They both sat on opposite sides of the tub and kissed.

They made out for a few minuets and then Ian got on his knees. He stuck his now fully errect penis infront of Sadalia’s face.

He motioned for her to hold it and put it in her mouth.

Sadalia was a little nervous but obeyed and slipped Ian’s growth into her mouth. Her mouth was so warm and wet Ian couldn’t help but moan in exstacy.

“Oh baby, suck my cock. Im getting horny for you.” Ian moaned.

Sadalia gently sucked on the head and then slid the rest of the cock into her mouth. In and out in and out over and over made Ian go crazy. He stopped Sadalia and then helped her out of the tub, her wet body glistening in the candlelight.

He dried both of them off and then carried Sadalia into their room, put her on the bed and then crawled on top of her and began to make out with her again for a few minuets.

Ian wrapped his arms around Sadalia’s neck and then whispered in her ear.

“I promised you I would give you a baby and that is what I am going to do. I am going to take your virginity and make you mine.”

Sadalia gulped, her mind soaring with all the ways Ian could touch her and how she would feel each time.

Her body began to heat up with excitement with each touch of Ian’s hands.

Ian continued to caress Sadalia’s body, turning her on more than she allready was.

The room was dark and the feel was romantic as Ian kissed his young lover head to toe, feeling her body release tension with each kiss.

The sensation was so much that Sadalia felt herself get wet with pleasure as Ian gently sucked on her nipples and carressed her vaginal area.

“You are so wet babe. Are you horny for me?”

Sadalia nodded as Ian felt between her legs to feel how wet she was.

“Oh baby, you are so wet and arroused. I cant wait till I make you feel full and give you my young.”

Sadalia moaned as she spreaded her legs wider.

“Take me baby, please take me. I am so ready to feel full.”

Ian gently kissed Sadalia on the lips, sticking his tongue into the warm wet confines of her mouth, his tongue investigating her mouth like it was new teritory for him.

Ian knelt down and opened Sadalia’s vagina to see what he was dealing with.

He once again got on his knees so he could be on the same height as Sadalia. He bent over and stuck his tongue into Sadalia’s pussy, wiggling it around and tasting how good she was. He flicked her clit with his tongue and felt her contract excitedly. Oh it was so arousing for him right now!

Ian gently ate his young lover’s vagina for a few minuets, feeling her contract with each movement of his tongue. She began to get so aroused that she began to leak and drip.

Her moans of excitement blew Ian’s mind so much that he couldn’t take it anymore. He had to be inside her.

Ian leaned over on top of Sadalia, his hard throbbing cock twitching against the entrance of Sadalia’s virgin entrance.

He wrapped his arms around her neck and looked into her eyes.

“Are you sure you are ready babe?”

Sadalia nodded, her hormones going full blast to the point she couldn’t straight and her judgment was impaired.

“Just go slow, ok?”

“I will baby. Just take slow deep breaths as I stick it in, ok?” Ian said as he positioned the head of his penis against Sadalia’s tight entrance, pushing the tip in.

Oh how Sadalia was so tight!

Sadalia gasped in pain. Her eyes shut tight.

“Deep breaths baby, its ok.” Ian said, slowly pushing his throbbing manhood into the tight confines of Sadalia’s vagina.

Ian had officially taken Sadalia’s virginity and was now deep inside Sadalia.Ian leaned over and kissed Sadalia on the forehead.

“You did a good job baby. Its in. I know it hurts. I am sorry.”

A few tears swelled up in Sadalia’s eyes as Ian slowly pumped in and out of her throbbing vagina.

She tensed up in pain with the movement Ian was making.

“It hurts a little but having you hard and throbbing makes it all worth while.Ive waited so long for this moment. I feel so full and alive.”

“Me too baby, me too. Ive waiting a long time for this as well. There were so many times I wanted to give in and change my mind but I knew if I did then it wouldnt be the right time. Timing is key in this situation.I have to say that you feel so good around my dick right now. I havent felt something this tight in like ever.It is amazing and it is all mine. I can fuck this tight pussy anytime I want to.”

Ian slowly picked up speed, pumping rapidly in and out of his tired, sweaty lover, who squirmed and grimaced a bit.

However, after a few minuets the pain quickly turned into pleasure as she moaned in exstacy.

Thank god noone was there at the house as they were both moaning and screaming in full blown pleasure, their orgasms reaching its peak and Ian’s cum spilling rapidly into Sadalia’s tight entrance.

“Oh baby, more more.” Sadalia moaned, her vagina tightening around Ian’s dick so hard that Ian couldn’t stop cumming.His whole body twitched and jerked with pleasure as he came 6 times one after another, cum shooting out of his sweaty, tired body with each contraction.

“OH GOD!” Ian yelled.

Soon, Sadalia and Ian’s climax ended and they both passed out on the bed.

They panted and huffed, trying to catch their breaths.

Sadalia tried to catch her breath to tell Ian that was amazing but she fell asleep before she could open her mouth.

Ian had just enough energy to lay flat on the bed before falling asleep himself.

Minuets passed. Barley came home a few minuets earlier and upon hearing the rucus in Ian’s room, stepped outside in shock, as some words that were screamed made him blush and feel like he was in a porno.

One of those pornos where two people were busy at it and in another room another person can hear everything going on in very vivid detail.

When he no longer heard anything, he walked inside and slowly crept upstairs to his room.

When he got to Ian’s room, He saw both Ian and Sadalia naked on the bed, well not completely naked as they had mustered enough energy to cover up halfway so now all that was showing was their asses.

“Good god, those sluts.” Barley thought to himself as he walked quickly to his room and shut the door.

He went to the bathroom to take a shower, hoping the steaming hot shower would somehow erase the feeling of seeing his brother and his brother’s girl’s ass, but it didn’t. He still felt crumby.And now he had a visual he couldn’t get rid of.

Soon, Laurel came home, carrying bags of things she had bought from her outing.

The house was silent except for a slight sound of crying coming from on the back porch.

Laurel walked outback to see why Barley was crying and Barley said, “The visual, oh my god it haunts me and now I feel dirty like a whore.”

“Wait, what visual?” Laurel asked Barley, who said between tears, “Ian and Sadalia’s bare asses on their bed.”

“Why were you looking at Ian and Sadalia’s bare asses?”

Laurel asked confused.

“I wasn’t trying to. Thier door was open when I walked past to go to my room.”

“I came home for Jason’s house earlier than expected to hearing loud yelling of words some of which I never heard of and others that you only hear in pornos.

It was coming from Ian’s room upstairs. I went outside to get away from the sound as my ears were being assaulted by all the profanity and repeated use of the words fuck and vagina.I didn’t want to be greeted like that.”

Laurel sat down and put her arm around Barley.

“Dont mind Ian and Sadalia dear. They have been amerous for the past 4 months leading up to now. Ian told me that this month he and Sadalia would be trying for a baby, so I guess that was what they were doing and you got in just as they were at it. Poor baby.”

Laurel kissed Barley on the forehead and then said, “Come on inside and have a strong drink. Your feelings of being drunk coupled with severe nausea from the alchahol will make you forget your visual issue for at least the rest of the night. And when you get hungry, there is pizza I ordered for dinner.”

Barley nodded his head and then walked inside.Laurel handed him a tall cup of nothing but straight vodka and told him to sit on the couch and zone out.

10 sips in, Ian and Sadalia come down the stairs. Ian had boxers on and Sadalia had on nothing but an oversized tshirt Ian let her borrow.

“Oh yay, pizza!” Ian and Sadalia said happily.

“Hey mom. How was your trip with Corey?” Ian asked Laurel who smiled and then said, “It went great. Corey and I got manicures and pedicures and then got our hair done.I got a few outfits and some jewelry I will have to show you later Sadalia.”

Sadalia smiled and then nodded in agreement as she took a bite of pizza.

Ian walked over towards Barley who sat buzzed on the couch. He looked over and smelled the vodka on Barley’s breath.

“You saw and heard didn’t you?” Ian asked Barley who was too zoned out to do anything but nod and stare at the blank tv screen infront of him.

Barley’s zoned out face made him look like he had seen some shit, when infact he did, so it was kind of hard to tell whether it was the alchahol or the visual trauma that made him look that way.

“What did you hear?” Ian said, hoping it wasn’t anything serious.

Barley mustered up enough strenght to turn his head and repeat in horrific detail everything that was said, which made Laurel, Sadalia and Ian blush wildly and feel very uncomfortable.

“And now I have a visual of your asses in my head and the only way I could get rid of it was to drink a strong drink and zone out. So mom gave me a huge glass of straight pure vodka and now im zoned out and cant feel my face, legs or arms. My voice is slurred and I cant seem to figure out how to form words in my head quite right so I hope I am saying things ok cuz I am not sure if I am or not. I tried to take a shower earlier to try to remove the dirty feeling I had but it still stayed there and made me feel like crap.”

Ian apologized to Barley for showing him their asses.

He gave Barley a hug and then Sadalia did as well.

Soon after, Barley passed out on the couch right after drinking the last sip of vodka from his cup.

Ian saved a few pieces of pizza for Barley and put them in the fridge.

After everyone except Barley ate, they got ready for bed. Barley slept on the couch that night as he was too drunk to even open his eyes as he had passed out.

Once everyone except Barley was in their rooms, Ian and Sadalia cuddled up next to each other and smiled.

“Thank you so much for the ending of a fantastic day,babe.You will make a great dad.” Sadalia said happy, barely containing her excitement.

Ian kissed Sadalia on the forehead as he put his arm around her and then said, “Thank you babe, that means alot to me. You will be a great mom, I know it.”

Sadalia blushed and then rested her head on Ian’s chest and fell asleep. Ian fell asleep soon after.

The beginning of the young teen’s journey was just about to begin and they both were super excited to start the next chapter in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> please give me kind comments! I love to hear from u guys!


End file.
